


Theories

by Spacecadet72



Series: Tumblr Fic [2]
Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 19:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has started to put the clues together. He shares his theory about Henry with Jo and Hanson, but isn't met with the reaction he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theories

**Author's Note:**

> In response to this [post](http://bearholdingashark.tumblr.com/post/110507715330/watchverse-oh-lucas-definately-has-a-theory) on tumblr.

"Just hear me out." Lucas said, one hand up while the other dipped a french fry in ketchup. "The clues are all there." He tilted his head, looking thoughtful and far away. "I can’t believe I didn’t see it earlier. But then," He said with a shrug, "the hero always takes a while to accept the truth."

Hanson was looking at him like he’d sprouted two heads and Jo was trying to hide her smirk behind her burger.

"So, you think Henry is immortal." Hanson said slowly, his eyebrows raised. "Because he got spooked over some weird lab results?"

Lucas nodded, his mouth full. He swallowed before continuing. “He knows way more than even the most experienced doctor in his 30's should know. He’s basically the best in the business, and he came out of nowhere. You’d think we would have heard of him. And then there’s all the hints he drops.

"You mean the puns?" Jo said, her brows knit together in skepticism.

Hanson’s expression mirrored hers. “Come on, the doc’s a bit of a nerd, but that doesn’t mean—”

"They’re all either time or death related." Lucas interrupted, pointing at Hanson with a french fry to emphasize his point.

"Well, he does perform autopsies for a living." Jo said around a mouthful of burger. "It follows that death would come up in conversation."

“You really don’t see it?” Lucas asked, looking between the two of them his expression incredulous.

Hanson shook his head. “Sorry, Lucas. Henry’s definitely got his quirks, but he’s mortal just like everyone else.”


End file.
